The Fall Of Luis Sera
by CallOfKtulu
Summary: Remember the part where Luis dies? well this is MUCH MUCH MORE BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional.

Notes:  
Sorry that its taking me such a long time to post a new chapter in my story… But my final exams are coming up… So, I only have one time to post this story… Sorry…

By the way, thanks for taking your time to read this story, I GREATLY appreciate it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "The Fall Of Luis Sera"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"dut-tu-du-tu-du, hey wadya know, Ashley right down there! All in chains and crap. Better go help her." Leon said to himself

_Wait a minute! Leon is talking to himself? AGAIN?! Is he sniffing "Green Herbs" Again? – CallOfKtulu_

Anyway, while Leon was walking…

"Leon!" Luis caught Leon's attention

"Luis! What are you doing here?" Leon replied

"Sorry, I was busy trying to steal the plaga sample from Saddler, he might be after me or something nearer." Luis said to Leon

"Shut up, Saddler isn't after you…" Leon said.

"Yeah I guess your ri—" Luis didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Hey Luis, you ok?" Leon was covered with confusion. "Why do you have that blank-zombie-like stare at me? Is there a Ganado behind me? Is there something on my shirt? Oh I get it… You smell green herb… LOOK! I told you already, I'm clean now!" Explained Leon.

Blood then spews out of Luis.

"GAAAHHH!!" Luis screamed in pain, with a tentacle pulling back at Luis' back.

It was Saddler, he impaled one of his spiky tentacle _WTF?_

"Saddler!!" Leon shouted with anger.

"hahahaa!! That's what you get for messing with me! Saddler INSERT RANDOM WHOLE NAME HERE!! MUHAHAHAHAA!!" Saddler then laughs, with an evil tone.

Saddler then picks up the plaga sample that Luis stole from him, then walks out.

"Luis!! Don't talk!" Leon was very concerned for Luis.

"here take this… cough it'll suppress the growth of the parasite inside you…

_Viagra_

"OH HAHA LUIS!!" Leon was kinda pissed…

"HAHAHAHA!! Sorry that's mine! Here, this time for sure…" Luis says… "gahhhhhh" Luis then dies…

"LUIS! I'll make sure they'll pay this!!" Leon starts to cry for Luis' death…

"…" Leon was still and quiet…

Leon then walks… but he felt that he forgot something, he walks back to Luis

_Viagra, will you take? Yes/No_

"…Yes…" Leon says…

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG!! I can't stop laughing when I thought of this!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Thanks for your time snicker snicker STILL CANT STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!


	2. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional.

Notes:  
No… You are not in the same Fall Of Luis Sera story, this is actually the alternate ending to my story "The Fall of Luis Sera"…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS MY PAST STORIES!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "The Fall Of Luis Sera, Alternate Ending"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"dut-tu-du-tu-du, hey wadya know, Ashley right down there! All in chains and crap. Better go help her." Leon said to himself

_Wait a minute! Leon is talking to himself? AGAIN?! Is he sniffing "Green Herbs" Again? – CallOfKtulu_

Anyway, while Leon was walking…

"Leon!" Luis caught Leon's attention

"Luis! What are you doing here?" Leon replied

"Sorry, I was busy trying to steal the plaga sample from Saddler, he might be after me or something nearer." Luis said to Leon

"Shut up, Saddler isn't after you…" Leon said.

"Yeah I guess your ri—" Luis didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying. "Whats that smell?" Luis asked Leon

"Nothing nothing…" Leon sound like he was hiding something… Luis then notices it…

"HEY! I know what that smell is!" Luis had the answer to his question.

"No you don't…" Leon kept shifting his eyes horizontally…

"HAHA! I knew it amigo! Your sniffing "Green Herbs" again!! HAHAHAHHA" Luis kept on laughing

"No… I… don't…" Leon was guilty indeed… He then grabs his gun, holds Luis and points his gun into Luis' head. "LISTEN YOU RANDOM EUROPEAN GUY WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHERE, if you tell anyone that I'm pushing herbs again I swear to God! Im gonna grab this gun! And shoot it in your head!!" (BAM) Leon accidentally pulled the trigger and kills Luis.

"LUIS!! I make sure Saddler pays for this!!" Leon shouts into the sky.

"OH! NOW ITS MY FAULT!! LOOK! You're the one who shot him in the head!!!!" Saddler explains!

"… You're the main antagonist here!! IT MUST BE YOUR FAULT!" Leon explains.

"OH! OH I GET IT!!" Saddler shouts _"Racist f---"_ Saddler whispered to himself "Just because I'm the main protagonist, that doesn't mean you can shoot anyone and blame it on me!" Saddler shouts!

"… AH MY GOD!! I'll make sure you pay for this! See you at the final level!!" Leon shouted

Saddler then walks out from the room.

Leon prepares himself... for the final level… which is abooooouuuuuttttttt…. 2 or 3 chapters away…

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dunno bout you, but I thought that was FUNNY AS HELL!!! Maybe it was because I made this story, BUT I DON'T CARE!! I STILL FIND IT FUNNY!! HAHAHAHHA

Thanks for reading it!!


End file.
